


Bat Love.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Astrid, Or Trixie as she prefers, grew up living the high life in Gotham.Now she finds herself a wealthy heiress, girlfriend to Bruce Wayne and best friend to Harley Quinn.Only life can't all be fancy dinners and fast sports cars.Or when you're ex is Black Mask.*WIll be written as a short snippets a view into her life**Takes from different types of batman lore, Its all jumbled*
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roman Sionis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantine seemed the best place to reignite my love of all things Batman.

So here we are, With a fic that is totally self serving. 

Yet another collection of short stories I will update when inspiration strikes, I hope at least someone enjoys them.


	2. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Trixie talk about their exes.

Harley’s apartment was just like the woman herself, a little messy, loud and very, very bright.

As Astrid sat on the bright pink leather sofa she realised just why Ivy prefered to live separately. 

“So..Tell me Trixie.” Harley puts a bowl of cookie’s in front of her, Topped with a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles. 

“You never met Mister J did ya?”

“Joker?” Astrid picks up a sprinkle between on a very manicured finger “Once.”

She eats the sprinkle, it crunches as she bites down.

“Roman..he had a meeting with him.” Her tone turns bitter “Wanted me to be there as eye candy...sometimes he just liked to flaunt me about.” 

“Really?” Harley sounds surprised “I didn’t realise you were so involved in the whole...bad business.” 

“Roman thought I was just a pretty face.” She wipes some strawberry frosting to her finger and licks it before continuing “I’m guessing you know that feeling, eh?”

Harley nods “Sure do.”

“And Joker was...if he wasn’t terrifying he’d be funny.” She chuckles “I think...I think he said I had such a pretty face that he’d love to wear it.” 

“I bet ol’ masky didn’t take kindly to that.” 

“He made sure that he had a hold of my waist for the rest of the meeting..but I dunno...For the right prize he would’ve sold me.” 

“Good thing you’re with Brucie now, though right?”

Astrid laughs, As far as Bruce knows she knew nothing about Roman’s side businesses. 

It seemed easier than risk him turning her in for being an accessory to his crimes.

“I’d take Mr. Goody two shoes over that white suit wearing son of a bitch anyday.” 


	3. Family.

“Bruce?”

It was a sombre day in the Wayne Mansion, the anniversary of Thomas and Martha’s murder.

Bruce stood in the window of his office, watching the rain clouds form over the city, the dark sky reflects his emotions. 

Astrid had been sent by Alfred to check up on him, he knew Bruce was far more likely to open up to her rather than him.

“Your parents..you never mention them.” Bruce comments 

Ah a classic Bruce tatic, ignore anything personal.

“I hardly saw them.” Astrid replies, Her parents weren’t exactly the loving type, Maybe that's what all career criminals are like. “I had Nannies...Tutors…”

She puts a hand on Bruce’s shoulder “Not all of us had someone like Alfred.”

“Did they ever catch who did it?” She steers the conversation back to him 

“Some lowlife mugger…” Bruce turns to look at her “Got stabbed in prison.”

“Gotham Justice, huh?”

A ghost of a smile flickers across Bruce’s face.

“How about with you?”

Astrid knew exactly why her parents were murdered, they got too big for their boots and when she took over, as a fresh faced seventeen year old, she had to take over.

Its how she met Roman Sionis, he took her under his wing, taught her how to control the dark underworld of Gotham.

He wanted it for himself, like a noble from medieval times, Marry into wealth and power.

So she broke it off, maybe some part of Roman did love her, otherwise she could’ve been found dead in an alleyway for breaking a contract. 

On the night of her 24th Birthday, she made a pact to go clean. 

Five years so far, Bruce never has to know that dark secret. 

“Never got ‘em.” Astrid folds her arms across her chest “Got away with a safe..and my great-Grandma’s pearl necklace.” 

She sighs “shame, It'd’ve looked real nice on me.”

Bruce laughs, how like Astrid to care more about a pretty necklace than the murder of her family. 

He hopes she cares about him more than that.


End file.
